


Broken

by Emmatheancien



Category: ncis los angeles - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheancien/pseuds/Emmatheancien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers the first night spend with Callen, after he came back from recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Note de l'auteur :** This story happens after the 101, no spoilers.

**Beta :** I didn't have the time to beta it, so sorry in advance for the mistakes.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own « NCIS LA », and do not make profit of it.

 

Broken. He was broken.

It was the word that kept coming back in his mind every time his eyes landed on the body of his lover. The new marks were still fresh, even though they had taken a pink color and lost this blood colour.

The blood.

He could still smelled it on his hands, sometimes, when he was asleep and dreaming or when his hands were on his body while they were making love. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about this day he had nearly lost him. This day, he had honestly believed that he wouldn't survive it. His partner, his friend, his lover…

_His_ Callen.


End file.
